<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Someone To Watch Over Me by gmariam19 (gmariam)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28339341">Someone To Watch Over Me</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/gmariam/pseuds/gmariam19'>gmariam19 (gmariam)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars Sequel Trilogy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Chicago (City), Fluff and Angst, M/M, Supernatural Elements, Wingfic, Wings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 19:21:39</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>13,062</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28339341</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/gmariam/pseuds/gmariam19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Finn keeps narrowly escaping injury and possible death thanks to the mysterious intervention of a stranger dressed all in white. But when Finn discovers deep corruption at work, how much will his guardian angel sacrifice to keep Finn safe from the men sent to kill him by First Order Financial?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Poe Dameron/Finn</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>39</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>42</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span class="u"> Chapter One </span>
</p><p>The first time it happens, Finn doesn't think much of it, other than how lucky he is to be saved from certain injury that day—and by an exceptionally handsome stranger. He's on his phone, texting for work, and he's sure the crosswalk signal at Wacker is clear. As soon as he steps off the curb, however, he is yanked backward by a strong hand wrapped around the collar of his coat, and a cab zips around the corner, splashing a large puddle over him.</p><p>Finn turns to the person who grabbed him, a man only a few years older than him and dressed all in white. Somehow, he's missed the onslaught of dirty water and is still perfectly clean, while Finn is wiping mud from his new suit.</p><p>"Thanks," he tells the man, whose brown eyes crinkle at the corner as he smiles.</p><p>"You're welcome," the man in white replies. "Must be important." He gestures down at the phone, and Finn grimaces.</p><p>"Work stuff," he replies. "Always work stuff."</p><p>"Make sure you watch where you're going," the man says. "Especially when it comes to work." It sounds like a riddle, and Finn frowns, wondering if there is a deeper meaning in it. The signal changes then, and the crowd starts moving south. Finn turns to see if the man is crossing with them, hoping to explain—he doesn't usually walk and text, but work has been rough for the last several months. There is no sign of the man in white anywhere nearby, and the crowd pulls Finn along, toward the job he's starting to dislike more and more.</p><p>When his phone vibrates again, he turns it off and puts it in his pocket. Instead, he enjoys the crisp, fall day, wondering about the man in white.</p><hr/><p>The second time it happens, Finn is sort of glad. Not to be almost knocked over by a carriage on State Street, but to see the man in white again. He's on the phone arguing with Hux, his miserable boss, when an arm shoots out in front of his chest, stopping him from stepping off the curb. Finn frowns, until he notices it's the man in white. And then a horse carriage goes by, and Finn can't help but grin sheepishly since he certainly would have walked into the back end of the horse.</p><p>"Gotta go," he tells Hux. He puts his phone away, ignoring it when it starts ringing again. "Sorry about that," he tells the man in white. "But thanks. You seem to have a knack for saving me from phone-induced injuries."</p><p>"I guess I do," the man beside him chuckles. He has dark curly hair—thick and gorgeous—and when a lock falls out of place, he runs a hand through his hair to tame it back into place. He's still dressed in white, all the way down to his shoes. And like last time, he looks immaculate. "Work stuff again?"</p><p>"Yep," Finn replies, popping the 'p' with a bittersweet sound. The main in white raises an eyebrow.</p><p>"Why do I get the feeling you don't like your job that much?" he murmurs. He tucks his hands into his pockets and waits for an answer. It's an easy one.</p><p>"Because you're right," Finn tells him. "I don't like my job. At least, I don't like my office. I like what I do, just not who I'm doing it for."</p><p>The man nods as if he understands. "It's hard, having to choose between what's easy and what's right."</p><p>"Easy?" Finn snorts. "There is nothing easy about working for this company. And not much right about it either…" He trails off as the other man touches him on the shoulder.</p><p>"Then maybe instead of watching where you're going, you should think about where you actually <em>want</em> to go." He steps back and motions at Finn to continue. "Be careful, Finn."</p><p>Finn's phone rings loudly in his hand, and he glances down to silence it. When he looks back up, the man in white is gone. Which is when Finn realizes he hadn't told the other man his name.</p><hr/><p>Apparently, Finn is terrible Chicago native—but also a very lucky one. He's walking down Adams Street listening to holiday music—even if it is only the end of November and not quite December—and trying to stay warm in the sudden cold snap. It's too early for this much cold and snow, and he's hunched in on himself, trying not to grumble since he should be used to it. He vaguely notices the signs on the sidewalk, but ignores them because he's in a hurry to get someplace warm. Suddenly, someone pulls him into the doorway of a nearby building, and a large chunk of ice crashes to the sidewalk right where Finn was standing.</p><p>He stares at it, his heart racing. So that's what all those signs were for.</p><p>The man in white is standing behind him. "You sure you're not from someplace warm, sunny, and less crowded?" he asks. "Because I'm not sure you should be walking around the city on your own anymore."</p><p>Finn shakes his head, embarrassed and defensive. "I grew up just west of here," he says. "Been working downtown for a few years."</p><p>"And yet you missed all the falling ice signs," points out the man in white. "Not to mention the carriage and the cab." He raises an eyebrow. "Work thing?"</p><p>"Listening to music," Finn admits. "Trying very hard not to think about work."</p><p>The man in white laughs, touches him on the shoulder. "Tis the season," he says. "You need to be careful of the ice now."</p><p>It slips out before Finn can even stop the words. "Well, apparently I've got a guardian angel watching over me, so thank you for making sure I'm not dead."</p><p>The man freezes, eyes wide. He looks down, scuffs the ground. "You definitely keep me busy," he murmurs, then looks up and meets Finn's eyes. Finn feels something like a jolt of recognition, a spark of connection between them. Only the man in white looks sad, while Finn feels excited for the first time in months.</p><p>"Hey, can I buy you a cup of coffee?" he asks, looking around. "There's a Starbucks right down the street."</p><p>The man opens his mouth, closes it, opens it again, shakes his head. "I'd love to, really, but… well. Other people to save and all that." He gestures out at the street, at the signs warning pedestrians of the falling ice, the chunks littering the sidewalk.</p><p>"Right," Finn murmurs, feeling unusually disappointed. It's not the first time someone has turned him down, but there's something about this man that's different. Maybe it's the mystery—this man has appeared out of nowhere to save him three times now. Finn wants to know why, and how. He wants to know more.</p><p>"Well, maybe I'll see you next time I do something stupid," Finn jokes, and the man smiles, and it is brilliant and beautiful. Finn stares, and the other man must notice because clears his throat and backs away. "Can I at least know your name?" Finn asks. He hopes he doesn't sound quite as desperate as he feels. "So I can thank you properly?"</p><p>The man in white hesitates, but eventually nods. "I'm Poe."</p><p>"Finn. Nice to meet you, Poe." He holds out his hand, and Poe takes it, and there is a small shock that passes between them. Poe steps back again, shaking his fingers with a nervous laugh.</p><p>"Sorry. Dry air," he says. "Well, be sure to watch where you're going, Finn."</p><p>"You once told me to figure out where I wanted to go instead," Finn remembers. It stuck with him, and he's still trying to puzzle it out. Poe tucks his hands into his pockets. His white suit is still pristine, as is his matching white scarf; it's almost supernatural.</p><p>"Still good advice, so keep thinking about it," Poe says. He glances down the street at the Willis Tower. "I'm guessing that's where you're heading?"</p><p>Finn nods reluctantly, and Poe chuckles. "It'll always be the Sears Tower to me," he says.</p><p>"You and half the people I know," Finn laughs.</p><p>"And here I thought I was old," Poe murmurs. "Considering I remember when…" He trails off, shakes his head. "Never mind. Be careful out there, Finn."</p><p>He waves his hand and turns to leave. Finn's text alert goes off, but he ignores it, watches Poe walk toward the river. He disappears into a small group of people, but when they part, there is no white suit to be seen.</p><hr/><p>Finn has lived in Chicago his entire life. He knows why it's called the Windy City, he's experienced it dozens of times. He knows what winter is like in the Midwest, knows what a snowstorm is like on the lakefront. And yet he still meets Rey for dinner at Mercat a la Planxa down on Michigan Avenue because he knows it's her favorite and he loves the croquettes. They talk and laugh and enjoy a bottle of wine while they watch the snow pile up in Grant Park. He tells her about the man in white, and she teases him about having a crush.</p><p>She's right: he does.</p><p>They spend several hours together before heading out into the storm, turning west and walking toward Rey's stop on the red line. Finn needs the blue and starts walking north, straight into the wind. It is positively howling, and Finn loses his favorite hat. He swears and considers going after it, but the wind is blowing too hard; it's a total loss.</p><p>An arm around his shoulder pulls him close. "Finn, buddy, what are you doing out in this weather?" Poe asks. He is still in white, although this time he's wearing a white wool overcoat with white leather gloves. His hair is covered in snow, his cheeks pink.</p><p>"I could ask you the same thing," Finn replies, his teeth chattering.</p><p>"Looking out for you, of course," Poe laughs. Finn feels warmer already, like Poe's very presence is holding back the storm. He leans closer, tries not to stare.</p><p>"Thanks," he murmurs. "Although I've been through Chicago storms before. I can make it a few more blocks to my stop."</p><p>"Green line?"</p><p>"How did you know that?" Finn demands.</p><p>"You passed the red line and you're walking north, so it was a lucky guess." Finn feels Poe shrug against him. "Come on, I'll walk with you."</p><p>Although Poe drops his arm, Finn still feels warm and glad of the company. They walk close, heads ducked against the cold. The wind dies down as they continue north, and the snow falls in gentle, fat flakes. The city grows quiet and peaceful; Finn loves this side of it as much as the hustle and bustle of the crowds. As they continue toward his stop, he has an impulsive idea.</p><p>"Hey, I owe you a drink," he says, glancing sideways at Poe. "Want to stop?"</p><p>"It's late," Poe points out. "Not many coffee shops open."</p><p>"What about the Palmer House?" Finn asks. "Drink at the bar?"</p><p>Poe glances sideways at him with a look Finn can't read. "You don't think your other date will mind?"</p><p>"My other date?" Finn asks, and Poe smiles in reply. "I swear, it's like you have some sort of freaky psychic powers. Only this time you're wrong, because Rey was not my date. She's my best friend." He pauses. "Besides, who said anything about a date?"</p><p>Poe ducks his head, shakes some snow from his hair before glancing back up. "Well, if that's the case, sure. Let's get a drink. I haven't been to the Palmer House in…well, years."</p><p>He says it more like it's been decades, only Poe can't be much older than Finn. They turn on Monroe toward the Palmer House hotel, which is still bustling even late at night. Must be another convention in town, Finn thinks. They find a small table near the bar, toss their coats on an extra chair, and sit down. Poe is wearing a white cable sweater with white pants, and Finn is once again struck by the odd look, how it fits the man so well. He tries not to stare, and fortunately someone comes over and asks if they'd like something to drink. Finn gets a beer, while Poe orders an old-fashioned.</p><p>"Old-fashioned?" Finn asks. "What's that?"</p><p>"A classic," Poe replies. "Bourbon with bitters, and a hint of orange and cherry." He smiles. "Good stuff. Been a while."</p><p>Poe is an enigma. He keeps appearing when Finn needs him, like in the middle of a snowstorm. He knows things about Finn only a stalker or the FBI would probably know. He dresses all in white and sometimes sounds as if he's much older than he looks. Finn pops a few nuts from the table into his mouth and thinks about what to say.</p><p>"So, what were you really doing out on a night like this?" he asks. Poe leans back and shrugs.</p><p>"Like I said, looking out for you."</p><p>"You always wander around downtown Chicago in the snow, keeping an eye on people?"</p><p>Another shrug. "Duty calls," he replies.</p><p>Finn narrows his eyes. "You're a strange mystery," he announces, and Poe's eyebrows almost fly off his face. Finn laughs, leaning forward, closer. "And I mean that in a good way. You keep showing up, pulling me out of traffic, from under falling ice. You talk in riddles, and dress like…like…"</p><p>"Douglas Fairbanks?" Poe suggests, his voice dry.</p><p>"I don't even know who that is," Finn replies. "I was thinking more like…I don't know. Like a guardian angel. Always dressed in white."</p><p>It's the second time he's mentioned it, and Poe has a similar reaction to the first. His head snaps up, eyes flashing wide for a brief moment. He laughs, but it sounds nervous. "I like white." He pauses. "Although it's more for work than anything."</p><p>"What do you do?" Finn asks.</p><p>"Save people from cabs and carriages," Poe replies with a grin. Finn gives him a skeptical look, and Poe laughs. Finn likes his laugh, likes the way his eyes crinkle and his smile turns crooked. "Honestly, it's not far from the truth. What about you? How is your job going? Any better?"</p><p>They talk for over an hour, and Finn finds himself telling Poe everything about his job. About how much he hates working for First Order Financial, how the company has little moral integrity and cares nothing for its clients. How the numbers are always questionable, and how he's sure they're dishonest, crooked all the way up to the top, and it's only a matter of time until it comes out. He even talks a little about his life outside work, though there is not as much to talk about there. Yet every time he tries to turn the tables and ask Poe about his work, or his hobbies, or his family, Poe deflects and turns it back. Finally, Finn shakes his head.</p><p>"I give up trying to get answers out of you," he says. He lays several bills on the table for their tab, holding up a hand when Poe protests. "No, this one's on me. You keep showing up when I need it most, so consider it my humble thanks."</p><p>"You're welcome, and thank you," Poe says, standing and pulling on his white coat. The lobby is less crowded now, and he glances around, smiling wistfully. "I haven't had a night out in a while."</p><p>"Then you need to get out more," Finn tells him. A man like Poe should be out all the time; he must be popular considering how friendly and gorgeous he is. Poe sighs.</p><p>"I wish."</p><p>"How about next weekend?" Finn asks impulsively. There's no ring on Poe's finger, so what's the harm in asking? He likes Poe, wants to see him again.</p><p>Poe gestures toward the door and they walk outside. The snow and wind have picked up again, and they stand under the bright lights of the entrance, reluctant to head back into the storm. Finn waits for an answer, hoping for a yes.</p><p>"I'm afraid I can't," Poe finally tells him. "But I'm sure I'll see you around. Maybe when you trip over a crack in the sidewalk or something."</p><p>"Real funny," Finn deadpans, and they laugh together as Finn tries to hide his disappointment. "But you're probably right. So which way are you heading now?"</p><p>"I'm walking you to your stop, to make sure you get there safe."</p><p>Finn rolls his eyes. "I'll be fine, it's right around the corner."</p><p>Poe shrugs. "I'm going the same way. Let's walk."</p><p>They walk to the corner in silence before Finn can't resist asking. "So, do you have a girlfriend you stay in with all the time?" he asks. "Or a boyfriend?" he adds. "Cute boyfriend?"</p><p>Poe's hands are in his pockets, his chin tucked into the collar of his coat. "Long time ago," he replies softly. "They died."</p><p>Oh. Finn feels like he just ruined a pretty good night. "I'm sorry," he says. "I know it's hard."</p><p>"Yes, you probably do," Poe replies, tilting his head at Finn as if he knows that Finn lost his parents years ago. He probably does know, since he seems to know everything else. "But it was the war. It happens, and it was a long time ago."</p><p>Finn thinks back on history, recent events. "Afghanistan?" he asks. Poe shakes his head.</p><p>"France," he murmurs. He stops and motions to the stairs. "Here's your stop. Green line out to Oak Park, right?"</p><p>"How did you know I live in Oak Park?" Finn is positive he never mentioned it.</p><p>"You said you grew up west of here," Poe replies.</p><p>"I didn't say I lived in Oak Park."</p><p>"But you do."</p><p>"I do." There is a long silence while they stare at one another. Finn wants to stay, to talk more, to figure out this puzzle of a man. More than anything, he wants to lean forward and kiss him. Instead, he holds out his hand. "Thanks for everything, Poe. I had a good time."</p><p>"So did I."</p><p>Finn can't help it and pulls Poe into a warm embrace. The other man stiffens at first, then relaxes into it. It's probably a little too long for a normal hug, but Poe doesn't seem to be in any hurry to stop, and it feels too good to end. When Finn finally pulls away, the look in Poe's eyes is raw, and Finn wants more than anything to lean forward and kiss away the pain he sees there—</p><p>His phone buzzes. At one in the morning. Finn ignores it until he can't, and when he pulls it from his pocket, it's only to find a missed call from a number he doesn't recognize.</p><p>And Poe has disappeared, like every other time.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter Two</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span class="u">Chapter Two</span>
</p><p>It's only the second week of December, and they've already had over foot of snow this season. When Finn slips on an icy patch on the bridge over the river a few days later, he is somehow not surprised that it's Poe who catches his elbow. When he's got his feet under him again, Finn pulls the other man into a warm hug. They fit together so perfectly that Finn doesn't want to let go.</p><p>"You <em>must</em> be my guardian angel," Finn laughs. "Or you're stalking me!'</p><p>"Little bit of both?" Poe suggests, and they both grin. They're still standing close, and Poe is watching him with a look that seems both fond yet sad.</p><p>"Hey, I was just walking back to the office—had to take a breather for lunch, it's getting bad up there—but do you want to meet for dinner later? You still going to be hanging around, making sure I don't trip?"</p><p>Poe looks excited, until his face falls, and he shakes his head. "I'm working," he says, with no other explanation.</p><p>"And what is it you do, exactly?" Finn asks with a grin, but only gets a shrug in return.</p><p>"I help people," Poe tells him. "Protect them."</p><p>"People like me?" Finn asks, and Poe nods, clasps his upper arm.</p><p>"People like you," he murmurs. His gaze drifts off into the distance, before his eyes widen. He steps back, runs a hand through his hair. Finn is starting to think it's a nervous habit, but why is Poe suddenly so nervous?</p><p>"You okay?" he asks, and Poe nods, his eyes still focused on something on the other side of the river. Finn thinks he sees an older woman there, dressed in a long purple cape or shawl. She seems to be watching them. "You know her?"</p><p>"Oh, uh, yes," Poe says, his hands still working aimlessly. "She's my boss. I should go…I have to go…I really hope I see you again, but be careful, okay?"</p><p>It's a strange thing to say, and Poe turns without further word and leaves. Finn watches him cross the bridge, meet up with the woman in purple. It almost looks like he's going to get a dress down; they both turn and look at Finn, and Poe's shoulders fall. Then the woman puts her arm around Poe, like she's comforting him. Finn wonders what's wrong and wishes he could be the one to help his strange friend.</p><hr/><p>It's late by the time Finn leaves the office several days later. He's numb from working over twelve hours straight, a little bit of shock at what he found, and a fair amount of fear. As an accountant for First Order Financial, he runs their numbers, and there have rarely been any problems. He's suspected things, but never found any evidence of obvious wrongdoing. Now, however—now there's something. Something big. He came across it after meeting Poe on the bridge, but hoped he was wrong. It's been three days, and he's not wrong. It's all there, buried deep: missing accounts. Misappropriated funds. Insider tips. Illegal buying and trading.</p><p>It's huge, and Finn doesn't know what to do with it. Take it straight to Ren, the head of the company? He'll probably be told to cover it up. What then? Go higher, to the feds? Quit and forget about it? He copied as much as he could—hard copies and digital— before security and a very grumpy custodian turned him out. He's not paying attention as he walks along the river through the dark night, determined to make the 9:40 train back to Oak Park.</p><p>"You always work this late?" asks a voice from nearby. He jumps with a yelp, yet as soon as he sees Poe standing nearby in his white coat and new white boots—still perfectly clean even though there is more snow than any December Finn can remember—he relaxes and grins.</p><p>"Poe!" he exclaims, and the other man hurries over, looking behind Finn with a frown, then pulls him along toward the station. "What're you doing here?"</p><p>"Same thing as always," Poe murmurs. "You know you're being followed, right?" Before Finn can look over his shoulder, Poe squeezes him tight. "No, don't look. Keep walking. This job of yours getting dangerous or something?"</p><p>"Why?" asks Finn. He's completely confused as to how Poe could possibly know that and pulls his shoulder bag closer to him.</p><p>"Because this doesn't look like a random mugger. This guy is targeting you. Any idea why?"</p><p>"How do you know any of this?" Finn demands, pulling away toward the river. Poe takes his elbow, pulls him back toward the buildings, crossing Adams Street and walking faster toward the station. Finn is stubborn, though; he wants answers and stops, determined to have them. "What's going on?" he demands.</p><p>"We need to keep moving," Poe hisses, and it's a different side of the man than Finn has seen, urgent and demanding. He almost recoils.</p><p>"I'm not going anywhere until you tell me what the hell's going on," he snaps. "This is ridiculous! You are stalking me, aren't you? Because you're always—"</p><p>"Finn, look out!" Poe shouts, and pushes him hard to the side. Finn falls to the sidewalk, landing awkwardly on his shoulder. Poe is facing a man dressed all in black. Their attacker lashes out, but Poe blocks him. They spar, and they are good, in a trained-to-kill kind of way. Poe gets in several hits, but takes a few as well; it's like watching something from a movie. Before Finn can even figure out how to help, the other man steps back and raises a gun. Poe pushes out with both hands and shoves the man away—without even touching him. He flies back at least ten feet, maybe more. Hits the railing next to the river and stays still. Poe grabs Finn's hand and pulls him up, and they run the last two blocks toward the train station.</p><p>Glancing behind them, Finn sees nothing; either their attacker has left off the chase, or he's still unconscious. They move quickly through the station, Poe leading them all the way to the train to Oak Park, still holding hands. They've only a minute to spare when they find a mostly empty car and settle down into seats opposite one another, breathing hard.</p><p>Which is when Finn notices the cut above Poe's lip, bleeding lightly down the side of his face. "You're hurt," he says. He feels around in his pockets, finds nothing, and pulls off his scarf, handing it to Poe. The other man refuses it. "Take it," Finn tells him. "Before you ruin that crazy outfit."</p><p>Poe glances at his white coat; it's too late, there are already several splotches of red dotting his shoulder. He sighs and takes the scarf, holds it against the cut and falls back, eyes closed.</p><p>"So, you going to tell me what that was back there?" Finn asks, leaning forward, elbows to knees. "And why you're on a train with me out of the city?'</p><p>Poe offers him a crooked grin. "Guess I am. Haven't been on a train in a while," he says. "And I'll tell you what I <em>think</em> is going on, but you have to fill in the details. Have you found anything unusual at work? Something someone might not want you to know?"</p><p>Finn stares at him, his mouth hanging open. "Yeah—I did. Came across a lot of problems with the numbers the other day. It's why I was there so late tonight, trying to figure it out. I think something bad is going on there, so I made as many copies as I could. But how do you <em>know</em> that? Poe, what's going on?"</p><p>"I've got some experience, buddy," Poe sighs. "I know what things look like, how to make connections. That guy following you was not a normal street thug. He was trained, a hitman. You're in finances. I've seen it before—insider finds something he shouldn't, the people hiding it take them out."</p><p>"You think he was going to kill me?" Finn exclaims, then lowers his voice. "Seriously. Is that what you think?"</p><p>"Or he was going to try and scare you into staying quiet. What did you find?" Poe leans forward, so that they are close, breathing in one another's air. Finn can't help but let his gaze fall to Poe's lips. The other man waves a hand between them. "Finn, focus. What did you find?"</p><p>As quickly and quietly as he can, Finn tells him about all the problems he found in the books. Poe drops his head, swears under his breath, and glances back up. "Then I was right. They're either going to try to scare you into staying quiet, or more likely—kill you. Either way, you're stuck with me for now."</p><p>"Stuck with you?" Finn asks. "What are you now, my body guard? Poe, what's going on? Where did you learn to fight like that? What did you do to him at the end, when he pulled that gun?"</p><p>Poe looks out the window, touches his lip and winces. He looks tired and beat up, still gorgeous yet sad, and Finn wants so badly to pull him close and reassure him that everything will be all right—even though Finn is the one who might be killed for what he knows.</p><p>"I can't tell you," Poe finally says. "Not now, not here. But if you trust me for just a little longer, I will. I promise."</p><p>Finn locks eyes with him, sees the truth of the other man's words, and nods. "Your word you'll tell me everything. Because I will keep asking if you don't."</p><p>Poe laughs through his nose. "I'm sure you will."</p><p>"So, what do we do now? I've got a couch if you need someplace to crash—"</p><p>"No!" Poe says sharply, sitting up straighter. "We can't go back to your place. You get off at Ridgeland, right? We'll get off at the last stop instead, I've got friends in Forest Park. They can help us."</p><p>"Friends?" Finn can't help but grin. "They dress all in white, too?"</p><p>Poe smiles and shakes his head. "Not anymore, buddy. But they'll help us. Trust me."</p><p>And even though Finn's known Poe for less than two months, he does.</p><hr/><p>It's a short walk from the station on Harlem to the house of Poe's friends, Snap and Karé. They walk close, keeping an eye out, Finn holding tight to his bag. Even though it's the late at night, as soon as they see Poe, they open the door immediately and bring him in with concerned hugs. When they see Finn, their eyes go wide. Snap pulls Poe aside, but Finn can hear everything.</p><p>"Is that him? I thought Leia was reassigning you?"</p><p>"She said she'd give me until the new year. Snap, someone tried to kill him! I had no choice!"</p><p>Snap exchanges a look with Karé and nods, and suddenly Finn finds himself with an arm around his shoulder as he's pulled inside the warm house. He feels safe, as safe as he does when he's with Poe.</p><p>"I'm Karé," the blond-haired woman says, "and this is my husband, Snap. We're friends of Poe's, and any friend of his is welcome here."</p><p>"Thanks," says Finn. "I'm not sure what's going on, but I appreciate it."</p><p>"Are you hurt?" she asks, and he shakes his head.</p><p>"Poe pushed me out of the way, took all the blows. He's got a cut above—" Poe turns around, but the cut above his lip is gone. There is no blood, no swelling – nothing. Even his white jacket is clean again. "Okay, I think we're getting to that promise you made about telling me what's really going on here." He reaches out toward Poe's face, but Poe steps back. Finn frowns. "You were bleeding. And now you're not."</p><p>"Finn, I—" Poe starts, and looks helplessly at Snap.</p><p>"There's nothing for it," Snap shrugs. "It's like watching history repeat itself. Come on, we've got a spare room upstairs you can have for the night." He gives Poe a significant look. "To talk."</p><p>Finn wants to protest, but follows Poe's lead. And Poe is quiet, looking silently defeated as he trudges up the stairs to the second floor, so Finn stays quiet even though he has a dozen questions. The room is small, with one double bed, a small dresser, and an old chair in the corner. Snap waves at a closet.</p><p>"Should be some clean clothes in there for you," he says. "And the bathroom is down the hall." He pauses and looks between them. "Good luck." Which seems like an odd thing to say, but before Finn can ask, Poe collapses in the chair, elbows sinking to his knees with a sigh.</p><p>"I am so sorry," he murmurs, shaking his head. Finn rolls his eyes and he finally sets down his bag.</p><p>"What are you sorry for?" he asks. "You saved my life back there. And probably again by bringing me here instead of going back to my apartment. You have nothing to apologize for. Thank you."</p><p>When Poe looks up, his brown eyes are filled with pain and fear, like he's scared of something far worse than thugs being sent to attack them on the streets of Chicago. Finn sits on the edge of the bed. "All right, how about from the beginning? All the way back to that day when you saved me from getting run over on Wacker."</p><p>Poe nods, then stands up and starts pacing. "Okay. Right. You know all those comments I make about looking after you? About helping people, protecting them?" When Finn nods, Poe stops and takes a deep breath. "That's my job. That's what I do. I protect people."</p><p>"You mean, like the police?" Finn asks. "Or more of a secret agent?"</p><p>"Secret agent—I like that." Poe laughs nervously, and there goes his hand through his hair. "No, I'm a bit higher up than the police."</p><p>"Like, FBI? CIA?"</p><p>"Even higher." It's as if Poe is waiting for him to figure it out, and Finn feels like it's right there, just beyond his reach, but he can't quite grasp it.</p><p>"Not sure what's higher, other than maybe Interpol?" Poe shakes his head, points up. "Even higher? You mean, like guardian angel high?" Finn laughs, thinks about the joking comments he's made about it over the past few weeks, but Poe looks very serious. "Wait, what? You're a guardian angel?"</p><p>"Yes."</p><p>"No way." They switch places, as Finn starts to pace the small room and Poe remains still in the corner, watching him warily. It's not possible…is it? "Are you actually telling me you're some kind of celestial being watching over me and protecting me from danger?"</p><p>"Not sure about the celestial being part," Poe replies. "Seeing as I've never been to heaven."</p><p>"Wait, you're serious?" Finn stares at him. "You're a guardian angel?"</p><p>"I'm <em>your</em> guardian angel." Poe steps forward, his eyes intense. "Finn, think about it. Every time we've met the last few weeks, what's happened? You've been in danger. That's what I do. I protect people from danger."</p><p>"From cabs and carriages and falling ice," Finn murmurs. It kind of makes sense, if there were such a thing. He shakes his head. "No way, I don't believe it. You're probably with some super-secret spy organization. I bet it has to do with what I found at First Order tonight, doesn't it? You need my information to take them down!"</p><p>"Yes, I think it does have to do with that, but not the way you think." Poe motions to the bed. "Maybe we should sit down. Come on." Finn sits next to him on the bed, close but not touching. "Okay, so normally we watch over people from a distance and don't interfere much. I've had charges get hit by cars, and carriages, and even ice before, because it was meant to be. But," he takes a deep breath, "sometimes our charges, or wards, get bumped up to a Code Red, which means priority protection. We're with them almost 24-7, making sure they survive even the smallest accidents."</p><p>"Why?" Finn demands. "Why do I need to survive walking into the back end of a horse?"</p><p>Poe's mouth quirks at that. "It must be what you found tonight. You may not think so, but you're the lynchpin in this, Finn. You're the one who knows what First Order is doing, how many people they're hurting. Because they are. These sorts of things—they're not victimless crimes. I'm protecting you, so you can bring them down. I'm sure that's it, after what happened tonight."</p><p>Finn stares at him, his heart pounding. "You're insane. Who do you really work for? MI-6? Mossad?" He pauses. "Social media?"</p><p>"What?" Poe shakes his head. "Of course not! That woman you saw on the river last week? I work for her, though technically it goes all the way to the top."</p><p>"To the top?" Poe points to the sky once more, and Finn flips out again, stands up and starts walking, flailing his hands.</p><p>"This is ridiculous," he says. "Which is kind of sad, because I really wanted to trust you, to believe you. I like you, Poe—I like you a lot. You saved my life. But this is—I can't—"</p><p>Poe stands up and takes Finn's hands. "I can prove it," he says, holding Finn in place. "Trust me, and please don't hate me." He ducks his head, and behind him, something slowly unfurls, two brilliant white wings that touch the ceiling, lined with feathers tipped in orange and gold. Finn tries to pull his hands back, but Poe holds tight, looks up to meet Finn's eyes.</p><p>"Let me help you," he whispers. "Please. I can help you."</p><p>Finn stares. At the wings, and then at Poe himself, at his face, the look in his eyes. "How?" he asks, glancing up. It is the most amazing thing he's ever seen, and also the most terrifying.</p><p>Poe frowns, pulls his wings back in quickly, as if he's made a mistake. He hasn't, and Finn wants to reassure him, but he half wonders if he imagined it. "It's what I do," Poe says. "I help people. There are things I can't do, things I'm not allowed to do, but we can figure it out. Together."</p><p>"Why?" Finn asks. "Why me?"</p><p>"You're my charge," Poe tells him quietly. "My ward. My—" He trails off.</p><p>"Your job?" Finn asks, and Poe's eyes flash. He steps closer, Finn's hands still clasped in his, held tight against Poe's chest.</p><p>"You are far more than that," he says, his voice low and intense. Finn's gaze is drawn to the other man's lips yet again. "Finn," Poe says, and he tips Finn's chin up to meet his eyes. "You must know. You are <em>everything</em> to me."</p><p>The intensity of it makes Finn's breathe catch in his throat. Does Poe mean what Finn thinks he means? He wants to say something equally as profound, as romantic, but all that comes out is: "So how come you keep turning me down?"</p><p>"Turning you down?" Poe asks, his face scrunching up in confusion until he suddenly gets it, dropping Finn's hands and stepping back. "Oh…well, I didn't want to, only we're not supposed to…er, fraternize with our wards. It's against the rules. And I've been called on it. Several times."</p><p>"I see." Finn doesn't, not really. He's still trying to wrap his brain around the idea of Poe being his actual guardian angel. And the even bigger bombshell…<em>you are everything to me.</em></p><p>Finn steps closer, and Poe watches with dark eyes. Finn sees desire there, recognizes it because he feels it so strongly himself. But he sees fear at well: Poe is scared. Poe who saved him from danger again and again. Who stood against the armed attacker sent to kill him. Who must be—</p><p>"Are you human?" Finn asks.</p><p>Poe nods. "I was, until I died."</p><p>That's a surprise. "You died?"</p><p>"A long time ago. And apparently Leia—that's my boss—saw something worthy in me and made me a guardian. I've been doing this ever since."</p><p>"How long?" Finn asks, his voice quiet. He's not sure he wants to know the answer, wonders if it will affect how he feels—for Poe, about this whole crazy situation.</p><p>Poe is quiet, looks at the ground before answering. "A century, give or take."</p><p>"A century." Finn sucks in a breath as he realizes. "You died in the war, too. In World War I."</p><p>"Battle of Saint-Mihiel," Poe replies. He pulls aside his collar to reveal a small bird with curved wings, unlike any Finn has ever seen. "Shot down. Woke up with this and a new job offer."</p><p>"Holy shit," Finn murmurs. He can't resist reaching out, touching the bird. Poe inhales sharply, watches with his soul burning through his eyes. Finn knows what he wants, has wanted for weeks, but does Poe? He leans in, his intention clear.</p><p>"Finn," Poe chokes out. "I can't…I…"</p><p>"I understand if you say no," Finn tells him. "But please say yes."</p><p>Poe's eyes flicker down Finn's face, then back up, and suddenly he is crushing his lips to Finn, a soft moan filling the air between them. Finn pulls him close, wraps one arm around Poe's waist and the other around the back of his head, holding him tight. Poe's hand are moving, exploring—cradling his face, then moving down as Poe plants kisses along Finn's jaw, his neck. He stops to look into Finn's eyes, lips swollen and red, and smiles. That smile sets Finn's heart racing, and he plunges forward again, kissing Poe hard, his hands cupping Poe's shoulders and moving lower down his back to his—</p><p>There is a whooshing sound, and Poe's wings suddenly expand outward, trembling almost frantically. He steps back with a gasp, hand to his lips and eyes wide. "Finn—oh shit, I'm sorry, I—"</p><p>Finn is staring up, the sense of unreality that's been following him all night crashing down around him. This is real. Poe is an angel—his guardian angel. Poe has wings. And Finn just kissed him.</p><p>"Finn?" Poe asks, his voice quiet, worried. "I'm sorry if—"</p><p>"No," Finn tells him, moving closer, though Poe seems so wary now. "Don't apologize. It was amazing."</p><p>There's that crooked smile and eye crinkle that Finn is pretty sure he's falling in love with.</p><p>A hand cups his face, a gentle kiss is pressed to his lips, and the soft embrace of feathered wings encloses him in warmth and passion. Finn is lost to the overwhelming feeling of love and security he feels with Poe. Whatever happens next, it will be together.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thank you for reading - comments make our day and keep us fanfic writers going! :)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span class="u">Chapter Three</span>
</p><p>Finn wakes up several hours later in a small bed, alone. He frowns, wondering if he's remembering the night wrong. He'd been attacked, and Poe had saved him, and brought him to a safe house. Where he'd not only confessed his feelings, but the true nature of his relationship with Finn: he was Finn's guardian angel, protecting him from danger these last several weeks. Alone in bed now, it almost seems surreal, and Finn wonders if he was dreaming after all.</p><p>Until Poe walks into the room, shirtless with his glorious wings pulled close behind him, then opening wide as he shuts the door and shakes them out. He's on a cell phone, and isn't that a strange sight: a half-naked guardian angel arguing with his mobile.</p><p>"Look, General, I know I—yes, I know—no, Snap and Karé are good, thanks for asking. And Finn's safe, but I – yes, but please. I have to see this through. I—" He looks up, sees Finn watching him, and his eyes widen comically. "I gotta go. Right. Bye."</p><p>He tosses the phone on the bed, runs a hand through wet hair as his wings disappear to wherever they go to when he's walking around in his white clothes. "Hi. Um. Good morning."</p><p>There is something so endearing about Poe when he's nervous. Finn motions him over to the bed, but Poe looks around, like Finn is waving at someone else. "Um, everything okay?" Poe asks.</p><p>Finn kicks off the covers and walks over to Poe, worried about Poe's change in attitude. "You tell me. Are you in trouble?"</p><p>Poe's shoulders sag. "Yeah, a little. But it's fine, we're gonna fix this. No one is going to hurt you, I'll make sure you're safe—"</p><p>Finn steps closer, holds out his hand, and this time Poe accepts, takes it and holds tight. "Who's going to keep you safe?" he asks quietly. Poe drops his head and laughs softly.</p><p>"I'll be fine, buddy," he says. "It's you we have to worry about."</p><p>"I've got a guardian angel," Finn points out. "You don't. So I'm going to worry about you, okay?"</p><p>Poe's other hand comes up to caress Finn's face. "I must be the luckiest angel in the world," he murmurs.</p><p>"That's really sappy," Finn tells him, leaning forward to kiss him. "But I feel the same way." Poe pulls him close, and the kiss deepens. Finn is about to tumble them back into bed when Poe's phone goes off, and he springs apart, looking wildly around. He must be in bigger trouble than he's letting on to be so jumpy. He grabs his phone and swears under his breath.</p><p>"It's just Snap," he says. "Breakfast is almost ready."</p><p>"Downstairs?" Finn asks. "He texted you from downstairs?"</p><p>"He either thinks he's funny or he's being considerate."</p><p>"Considerate?"</p><p>"By not interrupting." Poe rolls his eyes. "We should probably get going, though." He points out the door. "Shower is down the hall, and Snap said last night there are clothes in the closet. I'm finished, so how about I get dressed while you clean up, and I'll meet you downstairs?"</p><p>Finn nods, but doesn't move. "You sure everything's okay?" he asks. "With us, I mean."</p><p>Poe nods and pulls him close, but Finn can sense the false bravado behind it. Poe is definitely worried, and Finn thinks there's probably more going on than he knows. "Last night was amazing," Poe says, resting his head against Finn's temple. "I wouldn't change it for the world. And everything is going to be okay, no matter what happens. Trust me, all right?"</p><p>Finn swallows thickly. "I think I always have," he murmurs, enjoying the closeness. He stands back only to catch Poe wiping his face. Pretending he doesn't notice, Finn walks toward the door. "I'll meet you downstairs in ten minutes."</p><p>Finn takes the fastest shower he can, forgoing shaving as he has nothing to clean his face with. He returns to the room and finds a dark grey suit in the closet. Strangely enough, it fits him perfectly, as does the white shirt and striking maroon tie. He glances around the room, wondering what to do with his previous suit, and decides to leave it for now. Heading downstairs with the briefcase and thumb drive, he finds Snap sitting at the kitchen table alone, drinking coffee and reading the newspaper online.</p><p>"Where's Poe?" Finn asks, and Snap glances up. He stands and tells Finn to sit, gets him a cup of coffee, and pulls a plate of eggs and toast from the oven.</p><p>Finn sits down, thanking him and still waiting for an answer. Snap joins him and sees Finn waiting. "Oh right—Poe. He's with Karé. Talking. They kind of go way back."</p><p>Finn frowns, thinking of Poe's rather unusual life. Snap cocks his head. "So he told you, right? About…him?"</p><p>Finn nods slowly, and Snap motions at him to eat. "Well, he and Karé used to work together."</p><p>"As in…" Finn leaves it open, knowing Poe's unique work history. The eggs are good, extra creamy. He practically inhales them as he realizes how hungry he is.</p><p>"As guardians," Snap nods. "And then I came along and joined the team. And then Karé and I left."</p><p>Finn glances up in surprise. "You left? You mean, you quit?"</p><p>"More of a retirement," Snap says. "We wanted to try living a normal life. Together."</p><p>"Oh." Finn sets down his fork, takes a sip of the excellent coffee. "Poe said guardians are not supposed to…how did he put it? Fraternize."</p><p>"With their wards, no," Snap tells him. "With other guardians, it's different. We finally decided after a few decades that we wanted to settle down, maybe even have a family."</p><p>"Wait, guardians can't do that?" Finn asks. "Get married, have a family of little guardians?"</p><p>Snap laughs. "No such thing as little guardians. Guardians are always people who lived a moral life and are chosen to continue serving the greater good when they die."</p><p>"Oh." Finn sees the problem already and promptly loses his appetite. Not only is Poe not supposed to be with him, but there's probably no future for them either. Not a normal one, anyway. "Right. I see."</p><p>Snap is quiet, and Finn can feel the other man watching him, until he looks up and says, 'What?"</p><p>"I don't think you do see," Snap says. "Poe likes you.<em> Really</em> likes you."</p><p>"I like him, too." Finn can only be honest, even though it hurts to say, knowing it can't be.</p><p>"He's good at what he does," Snap tells him. "One of the best guardians there is. He's saved so many lives…" Snap gives him a look Finn can't quite read. "But he's been doing it for a long time, longer than most."</p><p>Finn scrubs at his scratchy face, wishes he'd been able to shave. "Why are you telling me this?" he asks. "I get it. He's an angel, I'm a human. End of story. But I still need his help with whoever is trying to kill me."</p><p>"Finn." Snap sighs. "I'm sorry, man—I didn't mean it like that at all. I mean he—"</p><p>They are interrupted as Poe and Karé come back in, brushing snowflakes from their hair. "It's snowing again!" Poe announces with a smile, and Finn is so glad to see it, to see Poe happy instead of nervous and worried, that he grins back. For a moment, it's like they are the only two people in the room. Then Karé groans, pushing Poe away to make more coffee.</p><p>"It really is like watching history repeat itself," she says, earning a snort from Snap and a nervous laugh from Poe. Finn frowns, thinking he knows what she means, but also thinking—no, that's not what's going on here. Poe is a guardian angel, and Finn is not. They're not going to retire together someday to live in the suburbs; they're not even supposed to kiss, yet alone sleep together. Finn wonders just how much trouble Poe is in.</p><p>"You all right?" Poe asks quietly, sitting down next to him and accepting a warm cup from Karé. He is dressed in all white again, which only reminds Finn that Poe is his guardian angel and can never be anything more. He nods, picks at his toast.</p><p>"So what happens now?" he asks. He glances at his watch. "Because I'm late to work, but considering they tried to kill me last night, there's no way I'm going back."</p><p>Poe nods. "Straight to business, I like it. You've still got all the information you copied, right?" When Finn nods, Poe continues. "Then it's up to you, but if last night was any indication, they're definitely onto you. They will keep trying to intimidate you—or kill you."</p><p>"What should I do, then? Turn it all in? Everything I copied?"</p><p>"And probably yourself," Snap adds, then holds up a hand when Finn protests his innocence. "Not because you did anything wrong, but because you'll be in danger. Just because you give up the evidence doesn't mean First Order will let you go—they might want to stop you from testifying, or they might kill you for revenge."</p><p>"Oh." Finn pushes his food away, leans back in his chair. He hadn't thought about that—about any of this when he'd found the first incriminating numbers. He's not sure he would have kept looking or copied any of it. He wonders if he should have run, then thinks about what Poe said the night before. How he's been watching over Finn, because Finn is the lynchpin, the one who can take First Order Financial down and stop them from stealing money from thousands of innocent people.</p><p>Finn takes a deep breath, trying to find his courage. He looks up to find Poe glaring at Snap, who shrugs in apology. Poe turns to Finn. "If you do turn it in, I'll do everything I can to keep you safe until you're in custody. If not…then I will still do everything I can to keep you safe."</p><p>Snap exchanges a look with Karé that is impossible to miss, but Poe ignores them. "I just don't know how long that'll be."</p><p>"How long you can keep me safe, or how long you'll have to?" Finn asks. Poe purses his lips together and looks down into his cup.</p><p>"Both."</p><p>"Poe—" stars Karé, but he waves her off and she stops.</p><p>"I know," he says. "Just like I know what I'm doing." He turns toward Finn. "What do you want to do?"</p><p>"I can't go back, not after last night," Finn says, and everyone nods, which makes him feel better about that conclusion. He thinks for a moment about what he's about to do, but it's not a hard decision. "I have to turn it in. But where? Police, FBI? Newspaper?"</p><p>"SEC," Snap says. "I once protected a whistleblower in a corporate case. They'll turn it over if they need to, and they'll take care of you."</p><p>Finn frowns. "You mean, like witness protection?"</p><p>"If they need to," Snap says. "But depending on what you have, they might be able to move fast and take them down before it's a problem."</p><p>Poe gives him a questioning look, clearly putting the matter in Finn's hands. Finn takes another deep breath.</p><p>"Then I guess we're going back downtown. I've got a present for the Securities and Exchange Commission."</p><hr/><p>They take a mid-morning train to the city. Snap not only gives Finn a bullet-proof vest to wear under his suit, but he accompanies them as well. "I can be your lookout," he replies with a shrug. "Watch for a tail, that sort of thing."</p><p>"Snap, you know you're—" Poe starts, but Snap waves him off.</p><p>"I know, but I guess it's in my blood, this protecting people thing. I'll be careful," he adds, looking at his wife when he says it. She nods.</p><p>"I know," she says, wrapping her arms around his waist and resting her head on his shoulder. "Because I'll kill you if you're not!"</p><p>He laughs and kisses her forehead. Finn glances at Poe, sees a look of longing there that he feels himself. Why can't they have what Snap and Karé have? Because Finn could see that, could see being with Poe for more than one night, maybe even a lifetime. The only problem is that guardian angels are not allowed to be with their wards that way. He wonders what will happen once he turns over all his information and is safe: will Poe disappear from his life? Or will he continue to watch over Finn from a distance? Will they still be able to see one another?</p><p>"All right, all right," Poe murmurs, turning Finn toward the door. "Let's go already." Neither of them watches Snap and Karé say goodbye, though Poe reaches out and squeezes Finn's hand. "He'll be okay. So will you."</p><p>"I know," Finn says, and he believes it. It doesn't mean he's still not nervous, though. He has a feeling something bad is going to happen, and his mind imagines all sorts of crazier and crazier scenarios. All he wants is to turn over the information he has on First Order Financial and try to go back to living a normal life. Which will mean finding a new job, to begin with. And then getting over Poe.</p><p>They walk over to the train station, Snap ten feet behind them. He sits separately on the mostly empty train car—it's midmorning by now—like a bodyguard for an angel. Finn points out the irony and Poe grins. "That's Snap, one of the best guardians we had."</p><p>"He said you were one of the best," Finn replies.</p><p>"Nah, just one of the oldest," Poe laughs. Finn lets the sound fill him with joy. He wishes he could hear it every day.</p><p>"You know what," he realizes. "I don't even know your last name. Or do angels not have last names?"</p><p>"Poe Dameron," the other man tells him. "But don't Google it."</p><p>"I wasn't going to!" Finn says, slipping his phone into to his inside jacket pocket. He touches the thumb drive he placed there, hoping to keep it safer.</p><p>"You'll probably find me in some old records when you do," Poe tells him. "I joined as a volunteer with the RAF, then transferred to the US Army Air Service. Made my way up to commander of a squadron." He glances out the window, shaking his head. "Things were so different back then."</p><p>Finn reaches out and takes his hand. "Thank you for your service," he says softly. "To me, and to our country."</p><p>He gets that crooked smile in return, and Poe leans closer to kiss him, soft and casual and perfect. There is a whistle from several seats away, and Poe pulls back with a laugh.</p><p>"All right, let's go over this," he says. "The SEC is about a block southeast of your office, so we'll stay to the west side of the river until Jackson, then cut over. Snap will be behind us, keeping an eye open. You still okay with all this?"</p><p>Finn nods, determined to see it through. "Of course I am. I'm not going to spend the rest of my life looking over my shoulder for First Order goons trying to off me."</p><p>"Goons?" Poe grins. "That's what we called 'em back in my day, you know." He pats Finn's knee. "You're a good man, Finn."</p><p>"I'm doing what I have to do," Finn tells him. "You're the real hero here."</p><p>"I'm doing what I have to do," Poe echoes him with a smile. "What I want to do. Be careful, Finn. I don't think anything is going to happen in the middle of the day in downtown Chicago, but if they're desperate enough…" He trails off, and Finn knows the unspoken words. If First Order is desperate enough, they'll do what they have to do, no matter who is around.</p><p>Finn taps his vest. "I'll be okay. You be careful, too. I know you're an angel and all that, but... well, I don't want to lose you."</p><p>Poe looks away before meeting Finn's eyes. "You won't," he says. "I promise."</p><p>"So, what happens when this is over?" Finn asks. "Do you still keep me from tripping over my own two feet? Or do you have other charges as well?"</p><p>Poe frowns, doesn't answer right away. "I have other charges, yes," he finally says. "You've been Code Red for several weeks, so our floaters are watching them—guardians who aren't assigned permanent wards, but step in to help when needed. As for what happens when this is all over…I don't know. I guess it depends on how it ends." He doesn't say anything more, and that bad feeling Finn has had since they left only grows stronger. There's something Poe isn't telling him.</p><p>They arrive at the station and head south along the river. Although Finn has walked to work this way hundreds of times, it feels far less safe after being attacked by an assassin with a gun. Finn sticks close to Poe, holding tight to his bag, and can't help glancing over his shoulder at Snap. Poe turns him around after the third time.</p><p>"Stop looking at him," he murmurs. "Or you'll give him up as our lookout."</p><p>"Sorry," Finn tells him. "Never done the spy gig before."</p><p>Poe raises an eyebrow. "We're not spies. We're two guys walking along the river. No big deal. We—"</p><p>Someone bumps into them from behind, and Finn stumbles to find Snap crouching down next to him, pretending to tie his shoe.</p><p>"Sorry," he says loudly, then lowers his voice. "You've got a couple of tails, front and back. They're armed. Watch yourself." He stands and apologizes again, and Poe takes Finn's arm, pulls him along as Snap remains behind them.</p><p>It's when they turn on Jackson and start over the bridge that it happens. Finn feels someone press close behind them at the same time a tall woman dressed in black slows down directly in front of them. Someone pushes Poe over from the right, forcing them closer to the railing next to the river and boxing them in so they can't speed up or escape. Poe touches Finn's arm, exchanges a quick look. Finn nods in understanding: Poe is going to do something. What, Finn can only guess. He pulls his bag close, mentally prepares himself for anything.</p><p>Poe drops his arm by his sides and flicks his hands backward; the person behind them grunts and falls back. He twists his wrists, and the guy next to him trips, stumbling to his knees.</p><p>Without even thinking about it, Finn takes Poe's hand and pulls him forward, speeding up and elbowing the woman in front of them out of the way. A shot rings out then, from somewhere behind them he thinks, and the sidewalk over the bridge erupts into chaos. People start running and shouting and pushing to get to safety, and they're caught in the rush, forced back the way they came. Until Finn feels the end of a gun against his lower back, and a voice hisses in his year.</p><p>"Keep walking, or you're a dead man."</p><p>Finn's instincts tell him to both run and stop; he ends up stumbling, which alerts Poe. Who stiffens as he also finds a gun pressed against his back and slows down.</p><p>"I said, keep moving," growls the man behind Finn. "And I'll take the bag." Finn looks at Poe, who nods. He slips it over his shoulder and hands it over.</p><p>"Now walk," the man says, and they move slowly through the crowd toward the other side of the river.</p><p>"Get ready," Poe murmurs, and before Finn can protest, the man behind him goes flying back at least ten feet, taking down several people behind him. Poe turns to face the second man as another shot rings out. Finn ducks, looks up to see Poe holding his shoulder. Blood stains his white coat.</p><p>"Run!" Poe shouts, and Finn takes off, assuming Poe will follow. But when he glances over his shoulder, he sees Poe still grappling with the second man. Another shot rings out; there is more shouting, and Finn is pulled farther away as the crowd panics. He sees the woman they'd pushed aside raising a weapon; Poe flings out his good arm, and she goes flying down the sidewalk, her gun falling into the street. Distracted, Poe takes a hard hit from the man he's struggling with and staggers against the railing. He lashes out at his attacker, pushing him back and sending him over the railing along the street; the man lands on the hood of a car and rolls off amid the screech of brakes and the squeal of tires. Poe starts toward Finn, but out of nowhere a fourth attacker rushes over and attacks Poe.</p><p>At the same time, a strong gloved hand grabs Finn's arm, points a gun at him, and starts pulling him down the street. Finn lashes out with his fist, but the man ducks, presses the gun hard into his side. Finn digs in his heels instead, and the man pulls harder, until he unexpectedly falls to the ground, unconscious.</p><p>Snap is standing there, the end of a gun in his hand. He flips it as he takes Finn's hand to run. "Let's go!" he shouts. Finn looks back to Poe, struggling to subdue their last attacker.</p><p>"Poe!" he shouts.</p><p>"Go!" Poe shouts. He's fighting hard for control of the man's gun; pointed toward the sky, it goes off—once, twice. Poe flinches, giving his attacker enough opening to swing at Poe's face. But the momentum is too much—it pushes Poe against the railing, and he loses his balance, falling over the edge, and taking his assailant with him.</p><p>Just like that, Poe is gone.</p><p>"No!" Finn shouts, and he struggles to run back, but Snap pulls him forward, shouting at him.</p><p>"Finn, we have to get out of here!" Snap yells. "Poe will be okay. But I need to get you to safety!"</p><p>Finn looks back at the bridge, at the railing where Poe fell over. He has wings, he could fly away, right? Only he was also shot, and he went down fighting with one of their attackers. Finn stares at the river, shock sinking in: they really did try to kill him in broad daylight. And Poe paid the price.</p><p>Turning back to Snap, Finn nods numbly and follows, staying close. It's a little over two blocks to the Securities and Exchange building, and they hurry to the south side of the street, walking quickly past all the places Finn used to eat lunch, and now may never see again. They cross Wells under the El train, and they've made it. The entrance is before them—Finn's only chance to end this. He stops in front of the doors, looks back toward the river. Their pursuers are gone, and he is free to enter, to claim sanctuary and protection from the government. But Poe is not there, hurrying toward them, or swooping in from the sky. Poe is gone, lost to the icy river, and Finn feels his heart breaking.</p><p>"He'll be okay," Snap assures him. "I promise."</p><p>Finn nods, takes a deep breath. He takes out the thumb drive from his pocket and holds it tight. "Then let's finish this. For Poe."</p><p>And he does.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>All the unusual disclaimers—I'm not an expert on any of these things, just doing my best to tell a story. I hope you enjoyed! Let a girl know? There is a short epilogue coming soon! Thank you for reading!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Epilogue</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span class="u">
    <span>Epilogue</span>
  </span>
</p>
<p>It's been almost three weeks for Finn, holed up alone in a hotel. He knows he's lucky. It could have been much longer. It could have been a permanent identity change. He could even be dead, killed by hitmen sent to stop him from revealing what he found at First Order Financial. It's small comfort, though. It's been a long three weeks.</p>
<p>He's had no contact with anyone—not Rey, who must be worried sick. Not Snap or Karé, and not Poe. It's not hearing from Poe that hurts the most. They found the other man who fell into the river, but not Poe. Snap said Poe would be okay, but Finn has no idea after waiting so long. He's a guardian angel—surely, he survived the fall. He can't die again, can he?</p>
<p>And if he's an angel, he must be able to figure out a way to see Finn, to at least get him word that he's all right. But there's been nothing. Finn spent the holiday hoping for a Christmas miracle, eating dinner in his room with his bodyguard. His lawyer was kind enough to visit on Christmas Day and bring him some Eli's cheesecake, but the one thing Finn wanted most—any word from Poe—never happened.</p>
<p>He's standing on the Jackson Street bridge, gazing up the river in the dark. It's a terrible idea, nothing like visiting a cemetery or gravesite. This is where Poe fought so hard to save Finn, to make sure he got to safety, only to be shot and fall into the river. Where he literally disappeared from Finn's life. Finn stares at the water below and hates it, when he used to always love the river and the bridges.</p>
<p>His bodyguard is standing ten feet away, giving him some privacy to brood. Finn is not sure when he'll go home, be able to contact his friends, but the authorities have made enough progress that they felt like he could at least leave his room, get some fresh air. He's spent weeks talking with lawyers, answering question after question. His evidence revealed a tremendous amount of corruption at First Order Financial, and it's been all over the news. There will be a trial, and Finn will testify, because that's what Poe would want. He didn't fall into the river for Finn to hide: he's going to finish the job and take First Order out.</p>
<p>It's New Year's Eve, and he's by himself. And suddenly, Finn is angry. Angry that any of it happened—that he found those numbers, that the First Order found him. That he met Poe, who saved him, but at what cost? It's not fair. They had one amazing night together, and that was it. Finn doesn't think he'll ever forget; how do you move on after falling hard for your guardian angel?</p>
<p>He leans on the railing, resting his chin in his hands as he gazes down into the dark water. It's late, not quite midnight, and it's cold. Not as cold as Chicago can get, but cloudy with that familiar wind and a few snowflakes trying hard to fall. Finn just wanted to get out and see the city, before going back up in his room to ring in the new year alone. The streets are busy with revelers out celebrating—couples holding hands, friends laughing. Now he wishes he were anywhere else. He stands up with a sigh, then kicks the railing and swears, shouting at the river.</p>
<p>"Hey, what did the river ever do to you?" asks a voice behind him. Finn shakes his head as he turns.</p>
<p>"It took everything, so I can shout—" He stops, his mouth hanging open. "Poe?"</p>
<p>"Hi, buddy," Poe says, hands tucked awkwardly in his pockets.</p>
<p>Finn takes an uncertain step closer. "Is it really you?"</p>
<p>Poe blows out a long breath, nods slowly. "Yeah, it's me. Finn, I'm so—"</p>
<p>"Are you okay?" Finn demands, cutting him off. "That's all that matters."</p>
<p>"I'm all right," Poe tells him. "Um, you?"</p>
<p>Finn chokes on his reply. "You mean, other than being worried sick about you for weeks?" he asks. He moves closer, trying not to let the wary look on Poe's face hurt too much, and pulls him into a warm embrace. Lets his hand rest on the back of Poe's neck and holds him tight until he feels the other man relax against him. "I thought you were dead," he whispers.</p>
<p>"Been there, done that." Poe laughs nervously against his ear.</p>
<p>"Then what happened?" Finn asks, stepping back to look in his eyes. "Poe, it's been weeks. What happened?"</p>
<p>Poe doesn't answer right away, and Finn notices his bodyguard moving closer, hand at her belt, where she's no doubt got her Glock halfway out and ready. Poe follows Finn's eyes, steps back and looks away. Finn shakes his head, holds one hand out to Poe and motions the other at his guard.</p>
<p>"It's okay," he tells the woman. "He's my…" Finn grins. "Well, he's my guardian angel."</p>
<p>She nods impassively and turns away, but is clearly still watching, keeping him safe like Poe used to do. Finn turns to Poe, but the other man is watching him with wide-eyes.</p>
<p>"What?" Finn asks. "It may be true, but it's not like anyone is going to believe me."</p>
<p>Poe shakes his head. "Finn, I have something to tell you." He moves closer, stepping into more light. Which is when Finn finally notices: Poe is not dressed in white.</p>
<p>"What happened?" Finn whispers. Poe is wearing dark jeans with a grey wool coat and a black scarf tucked around his neck. He looks amazing, yet also so different. So normal. Something that feels like dread settles in Finn's stomach, while something like hope blossoms in his heart.</p>
<p>"Well," Poe says, "It's a bit of a long story, and I should start by saying I'm sorry—"</p>
<p>Finn stops him. "Whatever it is, stop apologizing," he says. I don't care, as long as you're okay."</p>
<p>Poe stares at him. "I'm mortal," he blurts out.</p>
<p>"What?"</p>
<p>"I lost my wings," Poe continues, moving away and leaning against the railing. "And my job. So I'm unemployed now, and I—" He looks down, then turns around, running a shaking hand through his hair. "I could die if I fall off this bridge again. Wow."</p>
<p>"What?" Finn asks again. "Poe, are you serious? You're not…" He motions behind him, where Poe's wings used to appear.</p>
<p>"I am no longer a guardian angel," Poe tells him, smiling sadly. "But you don't need one. You're safe, and you did it all on your own."</p>
<p>"What are you talking about?" Finn exclaims. "You saved me, every time I needed to be saved. I couldn't have done it without you!"</p>
<p>"But you finished what you had to do on your own," Poe says. "Because you are so strong, Finn. You did it. You took them down!"</p>
<p>Finn is so confused, he shakes his head to clear it. "Okay, so you're mortal. Why? Is it because you told me? If that's why, you can wipe my memory. You can do that, right? I don't want to be the reason you got fired, Poe. I couldn't live with that. Snap said you're one of the best—you should be out there, saving people."</p>
<p>Poe crosses his arms over his chest as he gazes at the ground. He finally looks up to meet Finn's eyes. "I didn't get fired," he says. "I quit."</p>
<p>"You what?"</p>
<p>"I left," Poe tells him. "Leia wanted to transfer me out of the country, but—"</p>
<p>"What?" Finn almost shouts again. "Why would she transfer you away when you took out all those goons on the bridge? You not only saved me, but everyone else there that day!"</p>
<p>Poe shakes his head. "No, I screwed up, Finn. I let you see my powers. I used them in public. And more than anything, I…well." He clears his throat. "I've been doing this for a long time, Finn. And I think…no, I know it's time for me to do something different. To move on. I earned my second chance, so I'm using it."</p>
<p>"Second chance?" Finn feels like he's about ten minutes behind; everything is happening so fast he can barely keep up. But the feeling of hope in his chest is growing.</p>
<p>"If a guardian angel works long enough, hard enough, sometimes they get a second chance at life. Like Snap and Karé," Poe says, then backtracks. "Not that I have those kinds of plans! But the chance to live a normal life…I'm ready. And I was really hoping that you—"</p>
<p>"Yes," Finn interrupts.</p>
<p>"I haven't said anything," Poe says.</p>
<p>Finn moves to stand in front of him. "Poe, I've spent the last three weeks worrying about you, thinking about you. Thinking about that night and wishing we had more time together. If that's not what you were going to say, that's fine. At least I know you're alive, only I'm really hoping that you—"</p>
<p>Poe leans forward and kisses him, long and hard, and it takes Finn's breath away. "Yes," Poe murmurs against Finn's lips. "That's what I was going to say."</p>
<p>"Seriously?" Finn breathes. "You—"</p>
<p>"I love you," Poe tells him, and Finn sucks in a breath, shocked by the words and the undeniable look in Poe's eyes. "I think I've loved you since the day we first met." He gazes at Finn with that beautiful crooked smile. "I can't imagine my life without you. You mean everything to me."</p>
<p>"So you gave up your wings for me? Your job, your immortality, your purpose?" Finn is speechless, his heart racing in his chest at the enormity of it. "I…I don't even know what to say."</p>
<p>Poe wraps his arms around Finn's waist, rests his forehead against Finn's. "Tell me I'm not crazy," Poe says. "I know it's only been a few weeks, but I want to be with you, Finn. Tell me I at least have a chance, that I can make it up to you—"</p>
<p>"What?" Finn interrupts. "Make it up to me? Poe, what are you talking about?"</p>
<p>There is a soft kiss to his ear. "Coffee," he murmurs. Another pressed to his jaw. "Dinner." A third to his neck. "Falling off a bridge into the Chicago River."</p>
<p>Finn laughs quietly through his nose at the last, then pulls Poe's chin up, kisses him quiet. "I understand now," he says. "Well, not all of it. Tell me what happened that day. You were shot, Poe—you fell off a bridge!"</p>
<p>"Not one of my better moments," Poe murmurs. "But we heal, and we fly." He shrugs. "And we can be invisible when we want, but there was still a lot to clean up. I messed up. I let my feelings cloud my judgement and my actions. It's why Leia wouldn't let me come any earlier. She gave me an earful, told me to step back. When I said I was ready to leave, she wanted me to really think about it, so I could be sure. And I'm sure. This is where I'm meant to be. Here with you." He pauses. "If you're sure."</p>
<p>Finn smiles, almost rolls his eyes. "I already said yes, you know. I've had some time to think about it myself, and I'm sure." He wraps his arms around Poe and holds him tight, standing cheek to cheek over the river as the snow falls around them. "I love you too," he murmurs. "I think I realized it that night at Snap and Karé's house." Something occurs to him then. "They knew, didn't they? About us—you—this? They said it was like history repeating itself."</p>
<p>He feels Poe nod against him. "I talked to Snap about it. He knew."</p>
<p>"He knew you were going to—" Finn trails off. "Even before you fell, you were going to give up your wings?"</p>
<p>"I love you," Poe tells him, simply and honestly, as if it is the only answer to give. Finn feels the enormity of it, the responsibility, and the joy.</p>
<p>"Thank you," he says. "For saving my life, and in more ways than one."</p>
<p>Poe's hand cups his face as he leans in, and Finn's not sure if there are tears in his eyes or snowflakes fluttering on his eyelashes. "Thank you for saving mine," he whispers.</p>
<p>His lips meet Finn's, and their kiss is like nothing he's ever felt before: full of passion, playfulness, and promise. Finn's heart bursts with love for this man, this angel, who not only saved his life, but has now become a part of it in every way. He couldn't imagine any other way to spend New Year's Eve than with Poe, beginning a new life together.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>The End! I'd apologize for the sappy tropes, but it's been such a long, hard year for us all, why not wallow in sentimental fluff to finish it? I do hope you enjoyed reading it! I would love to hear from you—it means so much to authors here to know people are actually reading their stories! Thank you and Happy New year! :)</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Disclaimer: I'm not an expert on the area, particularly public transportation, but having grown up in the suburbs, I do love exploring downtown Chicago so hopefully I'm not too off. Thank you for reading!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>